businessgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Idea box
Concept of this page Whenever there is a new idea pitched by me or one of our players that has huge potential, it is worth discussing, improving upon before commencing with the implementation. Experience from the past has learned us that discussing new feature ideas with members will result in better, easier to understand and more enjoyable game features being added. Therefore I created this page since it is easier to alter or add to an idea on a wikia page than having a constructive buildup in a chatroom. Of course, debating will still happen in chat, this page merely functions as a retainer of those ideas. Please note that having an idea discussed here does not guarantee the feature being implemented in the game. Stock market: Investement money for daily part of profit The idea is a stockmarket where you can buy and sell shares from other company's. Ofcourse you cant sell more then 49% of the total amount of shares of youre own company (so you don't lose control). When you sell stock you get money to invest. When you buy shares of other company's you get part of the profit of the company, equal to the % of the company you own. This would of course be after taxes. The value of the stock hangs together with the total value of the company. If the company value rises so rises the stock. Ofcourse players can chose a prise to sell their stocks at. And company's have first right to buy back stocks. Company's should have a choice wether they want to sell stocks. Decoupling the company from users (currently in development) With this idea a company is no longer linked to a user but exists seperatly and is owned by a user and managed by a user (CEO). This way a user can own and manage multiple companies. This would open up the possibility of IPOs with a stock market in the future. Financial measurements (currently in development) The user insider pitched the idea to add financial measurements to the finance page and user profiles to determine their companies health. Combined with the decoupled companies, this would be the measurements of the company itself. Suggested measurements Equity Equity = Assets (company value) - liabilities (debts)(€) More information on Equity. Debt Ratio (DR) DR = Total Debts / Total Assets (%) Additionally this ratio could be used to decide wether you are allowed to increase your bank loan or not. Instead of the current system in which you have to upgrade your bank level. More information on Debt Ratio. Return On Equity (ROE) ROE = operating profit / equity (%) More information on ROE. Return On Investment (ROI) ROI = operating income / net capital investment (%) More information on ROI. Return On Sales (ROS) ROS = operating income / income (%) More information on ROS. Extra industries and sectors Research laboratory (on hold) To unlock new sectors you first have to research the technology in a laboratory or research centre. Once you have researched a technology you can generate blue prints to build the units. Blue prints can also be shared through a conglomerate. First step to be taken is to remove the current unlocking system which is based on XP (done). A good idea would be adding new technologies, which give bonuses (and penalties). These are my ideas, you are free to change them or add new ones. Different product units with specialized storage (on hold) At the moment all products are measured in CBM, even solar panels and cows :). It would make more sense to have different units for different type of units, and having different storage spaces for different products. Keeping your cows in your warehouse next to your uranium isn't quite healthy. Metric units will be used, sorry US citizens. ;) Suggested units (I think 1 litre of a liquid in a tank would occupy 1/1000th of space 1 CBM of, let's say, wood does, since 1 cubic metre = 1000 litres) Special products Category:Community